Team Ash
by Im5erDirectioner
Summary: What happens when Meghan wants to take a break from the iron kingdom and go to school..and Ash decides to come along! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Meghan chase ruler of the iron kingdom. So I'm queen in short. I decided to take a break for a while to go to school and try to be normal. But ash I guess u can say he is my boyfriend wanted to come as well. This is gonna be interesting... - Me: hurry up ash! I yelled at ash..geez how long does it take 2 dress? Ash: coming! And u say I am impatient. As ash came down the staires my mouth hung open. He looked good in simple blue jeans and a pale blue shirt. Paired with blue and black Nike sneakers. And when I say good I mean reaaaly good. Meghan: let's go. Or we will be late for school Ash: can I have food first Meghan: grab an apple and eat in the car! 


	2. Chapter 2

MEGHAN POV.

Ash grabbed an apple and we hopped into my new black BMW ( i am old enough to drive after all).

Ash: so what do i do with this?

when i looked to my right i saw ash was confused with the seat belt

me: hahah your suppose to take it like this and plug it into this buckle

i said as i reached over and did his seat belt for him...he also smelled really goood


	3. Chapter 3

author note: sorry that the chapters are short but it is because i dont have that much time

MEGHAN POV

i turned the radio on and what makes you beautiful by one direction came on ( just because im the iron queen doesn't mean i can't know what the latest hits are)

" you like this music?" ash asked.

"yeah" i replied " the band is totally hot!"

when i looked at ash he looked confused

" how do you know that they are hot?" he asked " what if the weather is cold"

i laughed " never mind" i said

i reached the school parking lot...ahhh i kinda missed this place.


	4. Chapter 4

MEGHAN POV

Ash and I climbed out of the car and headed for class. Ash and I got the exact same class schedule ( i might have had something to do with it). Our homeroom teacher was Mr. Higgins. When we walked in the whole class was already there. Mr. Higgins looked up from doing attendence and said " and you must be the new students?"

Mr. Higgins glanced at a paper and then said "Mrs. Meghan Chase and Mr. Ash Ice?"

Ash looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I don't blame him and I know "ice" is a bit cheesy but it does suit him and he _was_ the winter prince after all.

"Ash why don't you take a seat next to Penelope and Meghan next to Ian" Mr. Higgins said

When I looked at Penelope I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her. She was really pretty with light brown hair and bright green eyes. But i shouldn't judge her yet i have know idea what she was like. Ash went and sat at a desk on penelope's right. I walked to my own seat. On my left a guy said " 'sup i'm Ian" He was not bad looking he had bleach blond hair with light blue eyes almost the same shade as mine.

"hello" i said

" so is ash your brother or cousin" Ian asked " i mean two new kids in school on the same day? kinda sounds ood if your not related"

" no" i said " we aren't related but we are friends"

A little more than friends but no one needed to know whom i kissed and whom I didn't. *smug look*

The rest of the classes were a blur and Ash seemed to fit in fine. He was quiet and only talked to me though. I also couldn't help notice how girls kept gwacking at him. Seriously get your own boyfriend this one is mine!

Suddenly i bumped into someone. I should probably not daydream and pay attention to where i'm going.

"Hey watch where you're going Newbie" said the voice

I stood up rubbing my head and looked to see who i bumped into. It was Penelope.

"sorry" i said and started to walk away

"not so fast" Penelope said "you think that Ash is yours? Don't give me that look i have seen the way he looks at you. But soon he will be mine and don't you forget that"

Wow. She had perfect timing when it came to making me mad. I wanted to take 5000 little iron crabs and send them at her...but obviously i didn't be cause that would look weird in the human world. instead i just walked past her and said " Yeah dream on"

Then all of a sudden I was on the floor because penelope kicked me.

"i do what i want and nobody tells me what i can't do" Penelope said

"leave her alone!" Ash said appearing next to me and helping me up

Remember when i said i couldn't judge her yet? well now i can and she is one hell of a B*tch.


	5. Chapter 5

authors note: okay i usually hate it when people say put reviews but i now no how they feel because i want to know what you guys think of my story or technically Julie Kagawa's story that i added my own twist to it...anyway please review and special thanks to Emo Anna for proof reading my stories. Thnxs!

MEGHAN POV

"Are you okay," Ash asked

Boy you should have seen Penelope's face. It had gone soo paled.

"Yeah," I replied " I'm fine" i leaned in closer and whispered " though i wish to beat the hell out of her" so only Ash could hear me

" lets go" I said

Ash glanced back at Penelope who looked like she almost peed her pants but was trying to hide it. Ash grabbed my hand and we headed to our next class.

MEGHAN POV

_That wasn't that bad of a day_ i thought to my self _except for the Penelope thing but who gives a shit about her?_

I looked over at Ash and said, " I'm just gonna go but this binder in my locker, why don't you meet me at the car?"

Ash nodded and headed off and i walked to my locker to put the binder away.

As I was about to leave i felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Ian.

" oh, Hey," i said

" wat sup?" Ian said " Do you need a ride home"

" thanks but no thanks," I replied " I have a car and Ash is waiting for me"

"oh ok" Ian said " just thought i'd ask. so i'll see you tomorrow?"

"sure" I smiled and headed back to Ash

" so who was that" Ash asked

" that was Ian and he wanted to know if i wanted a ride home" I said

" You should have told him that if you wanted a ride i already would have gave you one on my magic horse" Ash said

The he leaned in to kiss me


	6. Chapter 6

*sigh* Ash was a good kisser.

************** The next day*******************

Ash and I drove to school again and walked to homeroom together. The bell hadn't rung yet so everyone was just chilling. Penelope had switched seats with someone else so she wouldn't have to be next to Ash ( i wasn't sure if she was allowed to switch but she probably talked with about it and made up some stupid story of why she wanted to switch). As the bell rung Mr. Higgins came in.

" Good morning everyone!" said

No one even bothered to look up and the class kept talking.

" I said, good morning every one!" repeated. Everyone looked up and said " GOOD MORNING!" with a few how are you's and what's up at the end.

" Before I do attendance I have some one to introduce to you," said " I know we got two new students yesterday but we have another new student today! Come on out Robbie!" As said that the new kid "robbie" came in. I swear i heard people muttering " Oh for crying out loud how many new kids are going to come!" or something along the lines. As Robbie walked in my mouth hung open and i glanced at Ash who was also looking surprised and looking at me. I couldn't believe that Puck had followed us to the mortal realm!

" Guys, this is Mr. Robbie Goodfel," said "I hope you guys welcome him as much as Meghan and Ash. Robbie why don't you go sit next to Meghan."

As puck came and sat next to me he said "So how do I look Princess? Or should I say Queen?" and then he winked at me. "you look just as annoying as before and don't call me princess or queen!" I said. But he did look okay with is pointy/ spiked up red hair and bright green eyes.

I looked over at Ash who was giving Puck a death glare...and i'm not even kidding when i say that.

"so Ice Boy decided to come along huh?" Puck said

" shut up, puck!" I replied "I'm trying to learn". More like looking at Ash and thinking _Oh how cute does he look :). _Next to me Ian said

" Did you know robbie already?"

"yeah," I said "He is was one of my friends from before"

"what do you mean _was_?" Puck said

"Shut up, puck" I said

"Puck?," said Ian "I thought his name was Robbie"

" It is but sometimes my friends call me Puck" said Puck

Mr. Higgins cleared his throat(which made this hideous rat sound)

"Ms. Chase , Mr. Goodfel , and Mr. Richardson* are you here to learn or talk?" said

"I think both," said Puck "we're here to learn and socialize"

Some people laughed.

"wrong answer ," said " and since you like to be a smart mouth why don't you write me a 100 word essay on following the rules?"

"Aww come on Mr.H, it's my first day cut me some slack?" said puck

"nice try Robbie" said

"well can you at least make it a 50 word?" said Puck

" one more word and i'll make it a 1,000" said

I could se Ash smirking from where he was sitting( that didn't happen very often so Ash must rally dislike Puck...Even after the whole End of the World trip with the wolf and grim, Ariella *gritting teeth* and puck.

" As i was saying x = y," Mr Higgins said " and then Blah Blah Blah"

I didn't pay attention after he said y.

After math we had Gym...*groooaaann!* I hated changing and taking showers!

*Richardson is Ian's last name


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sooo sorry guys to keep you waiting but I haven't had much time with school and sports going on. Anyway enjoy :) **

**P.S. Meghan hates sports but I LOVE sports, and volleyball is my fave. **

***Meg. Pov***

Three words.

I HATE GYM.

1. I hate that we have to change into gym clothes in the locker rooms that look like they haven't been cleaned since Shakespeare was alive.

2. I hate to run.

3. I totally suck at sports.

After I changed into shorts and a blue t-shirt (which brings out my eyes quiet well I say so myself).I had put my long blond hair into a high pony. Ash and Puck were already in the gym waiting. Ash had changed into black Reebok shorts and a blue Nike t-shirt and Puck had changed into red Reebok shorts and a green Nike t-shirt.

I saw that there were nets up around the gym. We were going to be playing volley ball.

I groaned when I reached Ash and Puck.

"Well what's the matter Princess? I mean Your-Royal-Super-Highness-Queen-Of-The-Iron-Fey." said Puck with a grin.

"Oh Ha ha," I replied " I just hate volley ball"

"It does not sound fun," said Ash, "but how do you play?"

Puck was grinning wickedly. I suppose he was planning on how to embarrase Ash since Ash had no idea how to play.

"Don't worry Ash," I said while patting his shoulder, " just do what Puck does, wing-it."

"What is a wing-it?," asked Ash "Does it involve throwing a bird?"

Puck and I laughed. "No Ash," I said "just never mind. Do your best."

Just then Penelope came in wearing a tank-top and short-shorts. Her hair was also in a high pony like mine. She gave me a dirty look and then looked at Ash like he was chocolate cake. She then looked at Puck and seemed surprised. I forgot Penelope went down to the office for something during homeroom when Puck came. She never knew about Puck. Ash And Puck seemed to talk without actually getting into a fight. I looked at Penelope again. She seemed to be planning on how to make Ash and Puck be interested in her...what a slut. Puck poked me.

"Hellloooooo," he said and knocked on my head, "anybody hooome?"

I swatted at him.

"yes Puck," I replied rubbing my forehead, "I may be part fey but I can still feel pain"

"sorry," Puck said, "but what were you day dreaming about? Huh? wait let me guess...you and Ice Boy eating a romantic dinner under the moonlight?"

"Shut up!" I said and I was pretty sure my whole face was blushing.

"Alright! Listen up you soft nuggets!," said Coach Tuffy( not even kidding that's his real name, Rob Tuffy).

I looked at Puck and Ash and whispered, "soft nuggets?"

Puck just shrugged and seemed to be trying to catch a cute girl's attention. Well I am glad that he has moved on.

"Today we will be working on our volley ball skills," continued Coach Tuffy "I'll be putting you guys into teams of five and there will be 6 teams."

"Okay so Team 1:Paul, Jen, Brian, Maddie, Cody. Team 2: Jessie, Brianna, Mark, Logan, and Samantha. Team 3: Meghan, Ian, Puck, Emma, and Ash. Team 4. Blah, Blah, Blah,Blah and Blah. Team 5: Blah, Blah, Blahbity blah, Blah."

I had tuned out after Coach Tuffy had said Team 3's names. I was happy that Ash and Puck were on my team. But Puck looked a little sad at first because he really wanted to embarrase Ash. Ian and Emma came to join me, Ash and Puck. Turns out Emma was the girl Puck was hitting on. Puck broke into a wide grin and started chatting with her. Ian came up to me and Ash and said "Hi Meghan, Hey Ash!"

"Hi Ian" I replied.

i looked over at Ash who had become stiff in a protective way. He just muttered "hey" to Ian and went back to glaring at Ian.

_Geez, _I thought to myself, _what is Ash's problem? Ian just said hi not like he started making out with me. Must be the jealousy kicking in._

__When we started playing Puck was "captain" and started telling everyone what to do. He is soooo competitive Ash and I stayed to the back while Puck, Emma, and Ian played. No one seemed to mind that Ash and I weren't playing. They figured out the first time we both served that we suck at volley ball.

After an hour of Gym it was time for lunch.

"Finally some food!" said or rather yelled Puck.

I wasn't to excited, I mean for all I know the food probably was rotten like every high school cafeteria food.

We headed to Lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: srry guys this might be the last chapter I might do, I don't really feel like writing this anymore, so if any of you want to continue it from me, let me know.**

**Enjoy :|**

**Meg Pov.**

Lunch. A time where you can satisfy your hunger, but can't find a place where you can sit and enjoy it.

After Puck, Ash, and I got out of the lunch line we headed to a table in the corner. Puck had filled his tray with everything (he must have been reallllly hungry), Ash just got a slice of pizza and a pepsi, and I got Puck's most favorite thing in the whole world: an apple. I wasn't feeling that hungry.

"Wow, Your-Royal-Super-Highness-Queen-Of-The-Iron-Fey," said Puck with his mouth full of cookies and Doritos, "that is a good choice to eat".

"Oh, be quiet Puck!," I replied, " chew with your mouth closed and DON'T call me that!".

"Don't call you what?," said Puck, "oh! You mean Your-Royal-Super-Highness-Queen-Of-The-Iron-Fey? Sure I will Your-Royal-Super-Highness-Queen-Of-The-Iron-Fey."

I started hitting him with his half empty water bottle. Ash joined in by chucking some at Puck out of Puck's tray. Ash and I were laughing really hard while Puck was saying/screaming " Ow!Ow! Hey! Stop that! I'm sorry! I won't call you Your-Royal-Super-Highness-Queen-Of-The-Iron-Fey anymore! Hey Ice Boy! I'll stop calling you that too if you stop!"

But Ash and I didn't listen and kept hitting him and chucking peas at him.

In the middle of our little war Ian came over and sat next to Ash and seeing what we were doing, he joined in by hitting Puck with spit balls.

Ash and I stopped when Ian came.

"Hi Ian!" I said.

"Hey!" he replied.

" Hmpff" said Ash. (Guess he's still feeling jealous)

"gaaw gamon tam," said Puck his mouth stuff with food.

We all just looked at him. After Puck swallowed his food he said "I mean, Aww c'mon man! You didn't even know what they were torturing me for so why did you join in?"

"Because it looked fun" said Ian.

"Not cool dude!" said Puck.

"We were not even torturing you," said Ash, "we were merely just having fun".

Ian gave him a weird look and I was guessing it was because he probably didn't know that many people that use the word "merely".

Ian, Puck, Ash and I talked for a while until lunch ended. Well technically only Puck, Ian and I talked because Ash mostly kept to himself.

Then we headed to our next class.


End file.
